The Best Day
by baseballfan44
Summary: Songfic based on George Strait's Best Day, showing some fatherson moments from Jonathan and Clark. Except instead of the station wagon, it's the pickup, hehe. Reviews are ALWAYS wanted and are very necessary!. Mention of Clois. Enjoy!


**Best Day**

Summary: Songfic based on George Strait's "Best Day," showing some father-son moments from Jonathan and Clark. Except instead of the station wagon, it's the pickup, hehe. Reviews are ALWAYS wanted. Mention of Clois. Enjoy!

A/N: This is a oneshot story in Jonathan's POV.

_We loaded up my old station wagon  
With a tent, a Coleman and sleepin' bags.  
Some fishin' poles, a cooler of Cokes,  
Three days before we had to be back._

_When you're seven you're in seventh heaven  
When you're goin' campin' in the wild outdoors.  
As we turned off on that old dirt road  
He looked at me and swore..._

_Dad, this could be the best day of my life.  
I've been dreamin' day and night about the fun we'll have.  
Just me and you doin' what I've always wanted to.  
I'm the luckiest boy alive,  
This is the best day of my life._

That little boy was a fireball of excitement. It was our first annual father-son camping trip. Clark was so excited, he started loading all our stuff into his mother's car, by accident. "Clark," I said, stifling laughter, and failing miserably. "We're loading it into the truck."

Clark sighed. He grabbed the duffel bag containing the tent and loaded into his truck with ease. Sometimes, I'm glad that kid's an alien with superstrength. He's the only seven-year-old in the world who can lift up our house and balance it on one finger. It fact, he might even be the only _person _in the world who can lift up our house and balance it on one finger.

After we got the right car loaded with all a man and his son needs for camping, we went inside to say goodbye to Martha. This was to be Clark's first night away from his mommy, or rather his mommy's first night away from Clark, since he came into our world.

As Martha was getting emotional about Clark leaving overnight for the first time, Clark developed an attitude. "I'll be _fine_, Mom. Besides, I'll be with Dad." Martha sighed.

"I know honey, but I'll miss you Clark," she said.

Clark rolled his eyes. "It's only for three days, Mom. But I'll miss you too."

Martha smiled. "Alright, then. You boys have fun, and don't get eaten by any bears, I'd miss you too much."

"You already do!" Clark called through the doorway as he went outside.

"Bye honey," I said kissing Martha on the cheek.

"Bye," she said.

Clark's voice came through the screen as we kissed some more. "Stop kissing and let's go Dad! Besides, girls have cooties!"

I laughed, and Martha opened her mouth in mock exasperation. "Not your dear mother!"

"Bye," I said, grinning.

A few hours and a couple cans of coke later, we turned down this dirt road leading down to the lake. We had been in silence for awhile, and Clark broke it.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Clark?" I prayed he didn't have to go to the bathroom.

"I was just thinkin'."

"Uh oh," I joked, but Clark ignored it.

"I'm really glad we're going camping. I've been dreaming about doing this, I've always wanted to. We're gonna have so much fun, just you and me. This is the best day I've ever had."

_Man, he really has been thinking, _I thought. "Well, Clark, I'm going camping, just the two of us, too."

Clark smiled. "Yeah, just us men."

I chuckled. "Yeah, the heck with women. This the guys' weekend."

"Yeah," said Clark.

I think it was one of the best days of my life, too. We spent all weekend fishing, sleeping, eating, making smores, and drinking coke. On the way home, Clark slept the entire way, because we really didn't get _that _much sleep. Too much caffinated coke, I think.

_His fifteenth birthday rolled around,  
Classic cars were his thing.  
When I pulled in the drive with that old Vette_ (or in this case, a 1969 Dodge Charger, hehe)_  
I thought that boy would go insane._

_When you're in your teens  
Your dreams revolve around four spinnin' wheels.  
We worked nights on end 'till it was new again,  
And as he sat behind the wheel he said,_

_Dad, this could be the best day of my life.  
I've been dreamin' day and night about the fun we've had.  
Just me and you doin' what I've always wanted to.  
I'm the luckiest boy alive  
This is the best day of my life._

(A/N: This part doesn't really follow Smallville, because Clark never drove a replica of the General Lee.)

Once I made secret tunnel under our barn wide enough to drive a car under. And I did put a car under there, intending to give it to Clark on his sixteenth birthday. When I was in college, I was a pretty big fan of that show Dukes of Hazzard. I bought a replica of the General Lee.

Clark inheirited my, well, fanship, I guess, of that show. So, on his sixteenth birthday, I pulled open the trap door to my secret tunnel and backed the car out. Basically the only thing on the car that didn't need work was the Dixie horn that I had installed oh so many years ago. So, I honked it, and the familiar tune came out, and sent Clark coming out the door.

"What the heck? Why is the General Lee parked in our driveway?" he asked, staring at the car, with a puzzled look on his face. For a second, I thought he was going to go insane.

I laughed, then tossed him the keys. "It's yours. Just drive more responsibly then the Dukes."

Clark's eyes widened. "That's _my _car?" he smiled. "Sweet!"

"After we tune 'er up," I said. "She's pretty beat up, I thought we could make it sort of father-son project."

Clark nodded, smile still on his face. "Sure, Dad. When are we gettin' started?"

"After we get our chores done."

Clark groaned and rolled his eyes. I gave him a stern and he sighed and supersped to the barn.

Later, we got to work on that car. Clark didn't know much about repairing old engines, and unfortunatly, neither did I. Actually, Martha knew a lot about it, because when she was a kid she would sometimes help her cousin fix up old cars. We had to ask her for help a lot. Martha thought it was funny that us, two guys, didn't know much about cars, and she, a woman, did. Clark and I did not think that was funny. Eventually, Martha gave in and bought us a copy of Car Repairs for Dummies, or something like that, when she went into town one day. Clark and I were glad about that because now we didn't have to ask Martha for help every time we couldn't figure out what to do next. Instead, we flipped open the book. And eventually, we got that car up and running. The only difference between this car and the real General Lee was that one could open the doors on this car. Clark opened the door, got in the driver's seat, and looked up at me.

"Dad," he said. "This is probably the best day I've ever had. I've always wanted a car like this, and we've had a lot of fun fixing it up, well, after Mom bought us the book and it was just you and me, and the book. I'm the luckiest boy in the world, to get to do something this cool. Thanks, Dad."

I smiled. "You're welcome." This was the best day he's had since the camping trip when he was seven.

"So, can I drive it now?" Clark asked.

I shook my head no, and laughed when I saw the look of confusion on Clark's face. "Your old man gets the first drive."

"Deal," said Clark, sliding over to the passenger seat so I could get in.

Boy, I felt like a teenager again, driving on those backroads where the cops never check to see if anyone is speeding. I was speeding, big time, but it was fun. When Clark and I got home, I gave him a stern lecture on how he shouldn't drive like I just did.

Now that I think about it, Clark never did ask where the "General" had come from, or where I had hid it for so long. And for that, I'm actually quite glad, because that would have taken quite a bit of explaining.

_Standin' in a little room back of the church with our tuxes on,  
Lookin' at him I say, I can't believe, son that you've grown.  
He said,_

_Dad, this could be the best day of my life.  
I've been dreamin' day and night of bein' like you.  
Now it's me and her,  
Watchin' you and mom I've learned,  
I'm the luckiest man alive,  
This is the best day of my life._

_I'm the luckiest man alive,  
This is the best day of my life._

I was never one to get really emotional. At least not until Clark got married to none other than Lois Lane. Since we met her in Clark's senior year of high school, and she stayed with us, I always secretly hoped for Clark to hook up with Lois, because she was the only girl that didn't drive Clark crazy because of secrets, or because of having feelings for him, or him having feelings for her, or whatever. Lois did drive him crazy, but it was only because they teased each other so much.

But anyways, I got sort of emotional that day because that kid grew up way too fast. It seemed like just last week when Martha was trying to convince me that we should keep Clark. And I told him that. I said, "Clark, I can't believe that your all grown up now. It seems like just yesterday when you were making mud pies in the backyard."

"Actually, Dad, I think that _was_ just yesterday," Clark joked.

I laughed. "No wonder," I joked back.

Clark laughed too, and we both just stood there for a few minutes in silence. But Clark, as usual, was the one who broke it.

"Dad," he said. "I think this could be the best day I've ever had. When I was a kid, I dreamed about growing up to be just like you. I still dream about that, actually. Now, it's me and Lois, and we're getting married." He gave a nervous smile, then continued. "Growing up with you guys as my parents, was great. I'm the luckiest man alive. This is the best day of my life."

I smiled. Clark and I pulled in for a hug, and Martha's head popped in the doorway.

"It's time," she said. We stopped hugging, but then Clark hugged Martha. Martha and I shared a smile. Just as Clark had walked out the door, Martha and I stayed behind him a little bit.

"We raised him good, Mrs. Kent, senior," I joked.

"Yes, we did, Mr. Kent, senior," Martha replied.

I thought about what Clark said, I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"You okay, Dad?" said Martha.

"Yeah, Ma, I'm fine," I said.

That day, my little boy really became a man, as well as a husband. But now matter how old he gets, he'll always me my son, my little boy, with whom I've had many great times with.

THE END

Well, I really hope you enjoyed, and even if you didn't, review anyway! I don't mind flames! But still review if you liked it.


End file.
